cinta manusia dan youkai
by muhammad dhani
Summary: Maafkan aku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya tapi, youkai dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu.


Maafkan aku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya tapi, youkai dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu.

Disclaimer : cerita ini milik saya, tapi hak cipta pembuat punya hiroshi shiibashi, ( saya pinjem dulu ya pak hiroshi #dilempar_ember )

Pairing : rikuo x yura.

Rated : T

Genre : romance, supernatural, romance.

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll.

ONE SHOOT.

Summary : Maafkan aku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya tapi, youkai dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu, mohon maklumi itu.

Aku berjalan dengan santai dan senang menuju sekolah, setelah pertarungan youkai terkuat antara aku melawan seimei yang sebelumnya setahun yang lalu membantai semua onmyouji keikain dan yang selamat hanya sedikit dari insiden mengerikan itu, sebagai setengah youkai dan setengah manusia sudah tugasku melindungi semuanya tentunya dibantu juga oleh pengawalku yang setia yaitu yuki onna dan aotabou.

"waka sepertinya anda sangat senang sekali. Apakah ada yang membuatmu senang?" Tanya aotabou yang melihat rikou selalu tersenyum.

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lebih bebas sehabis pertarungan panjang melawan youkai Kyoto dan melawan seimei" jawab rikou tenang.

"ini semua berkat kerja keras waka, jika bukan karena waka yang melindungi kami. Semuanya bisa saja tewas oleh serangan seimei yang sangat hebat" saut yuki onna.

"ini bukan karena aku saja tapi, berkat kalian semua dan keikain-san juga karena membantuku dengan shikigami hagun miliknya" bantah rikou berjalan menuju kelasnya.

SKIP TIME.

"baiklah kita berpisah disini ao, tsurara" ucap rikuo meninggalkan dua pengawal pribadinya dan masuk kedalam kelas.

"hn" jawab ao dan yuki onna.

Pemuda berkacamata berumur 13 tahun tersebut memasuki kelasnya duduk dibangku miliknya melihat kearah jendela menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang gugur.

"ohayou rikou-kun, nura-kun" sapa beberapa orang. "ohayou kana-chan,kiyotsugu-kun, keikain-san minna" jawab rikou.

"oi..oi, sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini, apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang youkai nura-kun"Tanya kiyotsugu-kun antusias.

"iie..iie… aku hanya sedang senang soal kemaren karena berjalan-jalan dengan kaa-san dan semua orang-orang dirumahku" jawab rikou dengan sweatdrop terhadap temannya yang sangat tertarik akan youkai.

"oh, baiklah kita akan adakan agenda petualangan detektif paranormal kiyouji, persiapkan diri kalian,ok" ucap sang ketua kiyotsugu-kun.

"EHHH,… kita baru saja mengadakan perjalanan panjang kemarin dari Kyoto, mau berpetualang lagi" bantah shima.

"betul… betul" jawab kedua temannya yaitu natsumi dan maki.

Detektif paranormal kiyouji sedang saling debat sedangkan rikou hanya menatap luar jendela dengan tenang. sedangkan yura hanya memandang rikuo dengan kagum, merasa diawasi rikou pun bertanya yura.

"ada apa keikain-san?" Tanya rikou.

"b-bukan apa-apa" jawab yura ketus.

"ada apa denganku, kenapa hatiku berdegup dengan cepat seperti ini" batin yura.

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan lukamu keikain-san" Tanya rikuo melihat beberapa perban dikepala yura dan tangannya patah sebelah kiri.

"s-sudah lebih baik" jawab yura. "yokatta, banyak istirahatlah keikain-san" ucap rikou menasihati, yura hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan rikou.

"kenapa aku jadi gugup begini dia itu youkai" batin yura kesal.

Semua memandang yura bingung dengan kelakuannya hari ini.

SKIP TIME.

Teng… tong… teng…, Sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya dan waktu menunjuk kan sudah sore semua siswa – siswa pada pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitupun rikou dan teman-temannya.

"baiklah cukup sampai disini minna, besok kita akan mulai petualangan baru kita mengerti" ujar kiyogutsu semangat.

"haiii" jawab semua teman-temannya mulai bersiap-siap pulang.

"EHH,… dimana tas ku" gumam yura. "mungkin tas mu tertinggal didalam loker kelas yura-chan, coba kamu cek dulu" saran kana.

"hn, wakatta. Semuanya kalian pulang duluan saja, aku mau mengambil tasku dulu didalam loker" ucap yura.

"hn, kami duluan" jawab semua orang lalu meninggalkan yura.

DIJALAN.

Semua teman-teman rikou berjalan dengan santainya membicarakan youkai, rikou pun memutuskan untuk berpisah ditengah jalan.

"minna, aku berpisah disini, aku mau membeli beberapa bahan makanan, jadi kalian duluan saja ya" ujar rikou.

"baiklah, hati-hati rikuo-kun, nura-kun" ucap teman-temannya sedangkan rikuo bergegas pergi dan berlari kearah sekolah melalui jalur lain agar tidak ketahuan teman-temannya.

"semoga dia tak kenapa-kenapa, aura youkai yang bukan dari klan ku" batin rikou berlari.

SKIP TIME.

"mou… dimana sih tasku" gerutu yura.

yura mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh penghuni youkai disekolah mereka.

"siapapun cepat keluar" teriak yura mengeluarkan beberapa kertas.

"khikhikhi… aku tak menyangka masih ada orang yang berkeliaran di jam sore seperti ini. Aku menginginkan ikimigonya" ucap sesosok youkai didalam lorong-lorong sekolah.

"youkai kah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi" gumam yura menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam kondisi yang kurang baik dengan segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang.

Cekrt… cekrt. Pintu kelas terkunci secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa pintunya terkunci" gumam yura mulai khawatir.

"ojou-chan kau akan menjadi makananku malam ini, khakhakha… aku akan mengambil ikimigo mu" ujar sosok youkai berbentuk ular besar.

"jangan remehkan aku rakuson" Teriak yura mengeluarkan shikigaminya.

Dengan cepat shikigami milik yura menyerang youkai tersebut membuatnya terpental keluar halaman sekolah.

"onmyouji kah" gumam youkai tersebut.

"reitei" teriak yura mengeluarkan shikigami berbentuk ikan dan menjadi senapan.

Duar…duar… duar… letupan tembakan dari yura membuat pertarungan terjadi dihalaman sekolah.

"kau hebat juga onmyouji tapi kau akan mati disini" ucap youkai hebi menghindari serangan yura

"akrghh… kenapa tubuhku menjadi lemas" gumam yura yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

" khakhakha… kau masih pemula onmyouji begitu saja kau tak menyadarinya" ucap youkai hebi memperlihatkan ekornya yang beracun.

"r-racun, s-sial aku tak bisa bergerak" gumam yura. "nah baiklah saatnya aku mengambil ikimigomu onmyouji" ujar youkai hebi mengarahkan serangan ke yura.

"a-apakah aku akan mati disini"gumam yura.

"nura-kun, apakah dia akan datang menolongku lagi seperti waktu itu"batin yura sudah pasrah menerima kematiannya.

Beberapa detik yura tak merasakan apa-apa dan membuka matanya perlahan, yura melihat didepannya sangat terkejut Karena ada seseorang yang menolongnya berambut putih dan hitam. Youkai hebi tersebut sudah tak bisa melawan karena tertusuk pedang milik seseorang.

"n-nura-kun"gumam yura.

"k-kuso, s-siapa kau?" Tanya youkai hebi. "hn, aku adalah youkai yang melindungi klanku dan manusia. Tuan muda nura rikuo pemimpin ketiga hyakki yakou.

"a-apa tidak mungkin, jadi kau nurarihyon, s-sungguh disesalkan aku youkai yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bisa kalah dengan bocah seperti dia" ujar youkai hebi tewas dan menghilang akibat serangan rikuo.

"kau tidak apa-apa yura" Tanya rikuo. "hn, arigatou nura-kun" jawab yura.

"baiklah aku pergi jaa- (matte) ucap yura. "t-temani aku sebentar nura-kun. A-aku ingin berbicara denganmu" gumam yura menunduk.

"hn, baiklah" jawab rikuo.

Skip time.

Dua insan sedang berada diatap sekolah menikmati hembusan angin sepoi dan guguran daun bunga sakura.

"jadi ada apa?" Tanya rikuo duduk menikmati guguran bunga sakura dan hembusan angin.

"e-eto… a-aku harus mulai darimana ya" gumam yura.

"jika lama aku akan pulang sekarang" jawab rikuo sudah berjalan jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"EHHH… jangan pergi dulu, aku belum bicara" ujar yura kesal.

"kalau begitu cepat katakan" ucap rikuo tegas.

"sono, e-eto…o bagaimana aku bilangnya" gumam yura panik.

"aku hitung dalam hitungan 5, 5… 4… 3… 2… (AKU MENYUKAIMU NURA RIKOU HUH…HUH…) ujar yura berteriak.

Beberapa detik menunggu.

"NANIII" teriak rikuo tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan yura.

SKIP TIME.

"c-cotto matte yura, kau bercandakan. a-aku tak bisa menerima begitu saja pernyataanmu, lagipula aku ini youkai. Aku tak mau kau terlibat apapun dariku" ujar rikuo mencari cara untuk menolak.

"aku tidak peduli soal itu, a-aku ingin terus bersamamu untuk melindungi orang lain. A-aku memang tidak mengerti tentang dirimu sebagai youkai dan nurarihyon, aku selalu menganggap bahwa semua youkai itu jahat dan harus dimusnahkan tapi,… a-aku mulai berpikir bahwa k-kebaikanmu untuk menolong orang lain dan diriku i-itu yang membuatku kagum, j-jadi a-aku (aku tidak mau, aku ini youkai kau sama sekali tak mengerti yura) ucap rikou memotong perkataan yura.

"aku menolongmu dan kana-chan serta yang lain karena youkai dari klanku dilarang untuk menganggu manusia atau memakan manusia meskipun kami akan kalah sekalipun. Aku membuat ketegasan sebagai bentuk melindungi manusia yang lemah, jadi jangan salah paham" ujar rikou mulai pergi.

"begitu" gumam yura. "gomen jika aku berkata seperti itu tapi lebih baik kau pulang saja ke Kyoto dan (bertarunglah denganku) ucap yura.

"a-apa maksudmu" Tanya rikou terhenti melangkah pergi.

"bertarunglah denganku, jika aku menang kamu harus jadi pacarku dan jika aku kalah aku akan menjauhimu, lagipula aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepadamu atas perlakuanmu menjatuhkanku kedalam kolam ikan dirumahmu dulu, bagaimana" ujar yura.

"baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu" jawab rikou mengeluarkan pedang nenekimaru.

"yosh, keluarlah shikigami tanrou, bukyoku, rokuson, kyomon" ujar yura mengeluarkan kertas dan memanggil 4 penjaga yura berwujud rusa, ksatria samurai, serigala dan gajah.

"reitei" gumam yura memanggil shikigami kelimanya berwujud ikan koi.

"oh, sebagai onmyouji pewaris kekuatan hidemoto, benar-benar mengagumkan" ucap rikou.

"doumo, tapi kamu akan kalah dengan mudah nura-kun, serang mereka tanrou, bukyoku, rokuson" ujar yura.

"HIIAAATT.." teriak shikigami.

"rasakan ini, yura max" teriak yura.

"baka" gumam rikou.

Sring…sring… duar… duar…serangan shikigami bertubi-tubi dan tembakan yura tak berpengaruh bahkan menembus rikou bagaikan asap.

" menakutkan sekali apa ini" gumam yura mulai ketakutan secara tiba-tiba.

"kyouka suigetsu, teknik ayakashi yang mempraktekkan kepribadiaanya lewat mimpi dan ilusi, sebaiknya menyerah saja yura kau tidak akan menang" ujar rikou.

Crash… crash..crash… crash… akhrrgh satu persatu shikigami milik yura kalah oleh tebasan pedang rikou.

"tanrou, rokuson, bukyoku, kuso. Reitei Kalau sudah begini" gumam yura terdesak.

"SHIKIGAMI HAGUN" teriak yura memanggil shikigami berbentuk roh pendeta berjumlah dua belas roh.

"kalahkan iblis dan sucikanlah kejahatan, hagun bangkitlah" ujar yura mengarahkan serangannya kesatu titik kearah rikou.

"EH… jangan bercanda yura, kau ingin membunuhku ya, jangan gunakan kemampuan itu" ujar rikou terkejut kalau yura serius.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, aku bersyukur bahwa kamu sudah mengalahkan seimei dan aku senang karena dendam ojii-chan dan semua klan keikain sudah terbalaskan, tapi apa gunanya aku hidup jika hanya aku yang selamat sendirian dari kejadian yang mengerikan ini, aku takut harus meminta tolong kepada siapa, aku tak tahu arah mana yang harus kuambil, aku…" ujar yura menunduk kan kepalanya dan menghentikan tembakan hagun nya.

Rikou yang melihat yura benar-benar terkejut karena sebuah air mata mengalir dari wajah .. langkah rikou pun menghilang dan muncul didepan yura mengusap kepalanya bagaikan anak kucing.

"nura-kun" gumam yura.

"kau jelek sekali kalau menangis, Maafkan aku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya pernyataanmu tadi yura tapi,… kau tahu youkai dan manusia itu tidak bisa bersatu,.

"tidak adil, kenapa kamu berkata seperti seolah-olah nura-kun memojokkan ku"isak yura.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" lanjut yura.

"kau cukup percaya pada teman-teman yang ada disekitarmu, kau tak perlu membawa beban penderitaan itu sendirian, aku pun sama sepertimu kehilangan orang yang berarti, hihi, tou-san, yamabuki otome ibuku sebelumnya dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan youkai manapun menyakiti manusia maupun dirimu yura" ujar rikou.

"a-aku, (yura aku mau bertanya, kau menyukai sisi manusiaku atau sisi youkaiku) Tanya rikou memotong perkataan yura.

" EHH… e-etoo… a-aku menyukai tekadmu yang kuat sebagai youkai dan sisi baikmu sebagai manusia" ujar yura tegas merona.

"begitu ya" gumam rikou mendekatkan dirinya kedepan muka yura, yura yang melihat rikou terlalu dekat mencoba mundur karena takut.

"a-apa mau mu nura-kun, j-jangan mendekat lagi a-aku… (cup) sebuah ciuman berhasil mendarat dikening yura.

"n-nura-kun" gumam yura gugup.

"kau sudah puas yura" Tanya rikou.

"hm,… a-arigatou n-nura-kun, sono maksudku rikou-kun" ucap yura senang memeluk rikou karena cintanya terbalaskan.

"tentu" jawab rikou.

Semua makhluk hidup memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan, jika kita yakin untuk meraih itu maka tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini, meskipun itu didunia yang berbeda.

END-OWARI-FIN.


End file.
